


Because you loved me

by HistoireEternelle



Series: The songs that rhythm our life [6]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés is a big romantic, But still an asshole, Fluff, I know I promised, I swear, Let's have a ride into Berlin's mind for once, M/M, Martín is the sweetest, The End, There's a bath at some point, and way too much tongue, but I'm not sure what this is, mentions of Andrés' wives, the second part is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: The yard was beautiful, the setting sun painting everything and everyone in shades of yellow and orange, the fairy lights hung in the bushes and trees would diffuse a soft light once the sun had fully set and a table big enough to welcome their small gathering had been put up on the side. And of course in the middle of the yard, with the beach and ocean as background, his friends — family — were waiting, Andrés in their midst.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: The songs that rhythm our life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774768
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Because you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> This part had been hell to write. I had to change the song four times before settling on this one. I'm still not very happy with how it turned out but that's the best I can do right now. Since I still want to use the song I chose first (because it's perfect for the two of them), there will be a chapter two on this fic.  
> This is not beta'ed at all (I usually ask a native english speaker to read over my fics but not for this one) so I apologize for any mistakes you'll probably find.
> 
> You can find the song's version I used to write [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKRdJYnUMbE)

Three months had passed since that day Andrés had initiated the first contact with Martín and he was feeling better and better each day. With Sergio and Raquel — and surprisingly her family — Andrés had found his equilibrium. And of course, Martín was the foundation of this new life. Since that day, his beautiful ingeniero had never left his side, always taking care of him, making sure he didn’t need anything — I’m good, Martín — or asking if he needed to talk — a shake of his head — and Andrés loved him even more for that. He didn’t understand how he could have lived without him for so long. But now that he had him, he wasn’t letting him go ever again. 

He still hadn’t been able to let him touch him more than the occasional heated kiss. Every time Martín had let his hands wander, Andrés had frozen. Martín never blamed him for his incapacity at being intimate and that more than anything led them to the day he had lived so many times before but never like that at the same time.

“Are you ready?” Raquel asked, walking into the room. She was wearing a long ethereal white dress contrasting with her golden skin quite nicely and she was barefoot. She smiled when she saw him standing in front of his mirror and he returned her smile tentatively. He still didn’t talk much, but she had helped him more than he had thought possible after those few months on the island.

They had spent hours upon hours alone in the study and he had talked about what had happened to him. What those monsters had done to his body and mind. And when it had been too painful to speak, he had drawn. Pages after pages filled with eyes seen through the small opening of a dark door. He knew it had been the view he had had from the box when they came to get him. It was the therapy he had chosen for himself and it seemed to work. Every time he spent the day with Raquel, he would walk out of the room lighter afterwards.

But he still didn’t manage to be intimate with his soulmate and he didn’t understand why. The desire was here, but he couldn’t take the plunge.

Andrés nodded his answer and let Raquel adjust his tie before taking her hand, letting her kiss him on the cheek.

“Let’s go. They’re waiting for us,” she smiled, leading him out of the room.

On the other side of the house, Martín was standing in front of another mirror, fighting with his own tie.

“Here, let me,” Nairobi slapped his hand away and started to knot the piece of cloth hanging from his neck.

She had arrived a week ago with Helsinki and Marseille. Martín had insisted. He couldn’t do it without Nairobi. She was the only reason he hadn’t thrown himself off the boat after the heist. The only person to really see him and realize how much pain he had been in at the time.

Sergio had apologized since then and, for the sake of a peaceful household, Martín had forgiven him, but Nairobi would always have a special spot in his heart. 

Once his tie was knotted to her liking, she pecked him on the lips and smiled, her hand trailing down the lapels of his jacket smoothing away the nonexistent creases.

“You look beautiful, cariño,” she said, her eyes wet.

“Thank you for coming,” Martín replied.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for all the gold in the world. I still can’t believe he’s alive. I’m so happy for you!”

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s true, if he’s really here and then he kisses me and I realize how lucky I am,” Martín sniffled, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

“But you still haven’t…”

“No. And it’s not important. I have him back. I love him and he loves me, that’s all I could ask for,” he cut her off. 

It seemed that the fact that they hadn’t resumed their lovemaking yet was a big deal for Nairobi. But not for Martín. He had lost everything in the blink of an eye almost two years ago and got it back three months ago. He was happy the way things were between him and Andrés and today was not the day to dwell on such a small bump in the road. It would come whenever Andrés would be ready and felt comfortable enough to let somebody touch him that way.

“You’re sure they didn’t… you know…?” Nairobi asked, uncertain.

“Yes. I’m sure. He doesn’t talk about that time with me, but he told me that and I believe him. Raquel confirmed it when I asked her,” Martín replied dryly. He loved Nairobi, but her questions were starting to bother him. He didn’t like people prying into his relationship with Andrés. “I’m ready,” he finally said, straightening his tie one last time before leaving the room followed by Nairobi.

When the two of them reached the front door of the house, she kissed him on the cheek before going to join Helsinki on the other side of the backyard. She wasn’t the one who would walk with him to join the others. Looking out as discreetly as he could, Martín's eyes opened wide. The yard was beautiful, the setting sun painting everything and everyone in shades of yellow and orange, the fairy lights hung in the bushes and trees would diffuse a soft light once the sun had fully set and a table big enough to welcome their small gathering had been put up on the side. And of course in the middle of the yard, with the beach and ocean as background, his friends — family — were waiting, Andrés in their midst. Nobody had seen him yet and his escort was late so Martín took time to take in the scene.

Raquel was talking excitedly with Sergio while Mariví and Marseille had their own kind of conversation beside them. Raquel’s mother was slowly but obviously losing her mind and, as much as it pained him to think that the soft woman would soon be lost to them, seeing her trying to make Marseille laugh was a marvelous sight. On the other side of Raquel and Sergio, Nairobi and Helsinki were talking softly, their eyes occasionally drifting to Andrés.

And Andrés. Oh Andrés! He was beautiful. Clad in a beige linen suit, his feet bare, his sun kissed skin glowing and long curls — he had yet to cut his hair — in disarray because of the warm breeze was standing alone on the side of the group and was watching them all with a soft half smile on his lips. The smile he usually reserved for Martín when they were alone out for everyone to see. And Martín felt warmth spread in his chest at the progresses Andrés had made in such a short period of time.

A small hand slipping in his, took him out of his thoughts.

“Here you are!” he smiled at the girl who appeared silently beside him. “I was wondering if you had forgotten me,” he added, brushing a curl out of her face.

“I promised that if Andrés ever proposed, I would be the one walking you to the altar, Tío,” Paula replied, squeezing his hand and another wave of love burst into Martín’s chest at the way she called him “tío”. 

He smiled at the little girl who had refused to leave him alone when she had gotten to the island with her mother and he had been so broken after losing Andrés in the Mint. She has kept her distance when her mother had brought Andrés back to the island. But after a few days, she had seeked him out and he had found solace in her innocence and honesty when Andrés wouldn’t let him close to him. The little girl had been his salvation when he had felt himself drift deeper and deeper into his own mind. She had been perceptive enough to realize that Martín had needed as much help as Andrés at the time. And even if Sergio had tried to fill this role, finally accepting that Martín’s feelings for his brother were genuine and that Andrés loved him back as strongly, the bad blood between them had been too fresh for Martín to lean on Sergio. But thankfully, Paula had been there for him, never judging him when she would find him crying alone on the beach. Martín knew it hadn’t been fair to force such a burden on the small shoulders of the girl but, at the time, Martín hadn’t been sane enough to realize it and had leant on the little girl, clutching at her presence like a drowning man a life jacket. 

The small hand squeezing his and the silence that had finally fallen on the small group took him out of his thoughts and Martín’s eyes focused on what was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his gaze on Andrés’ soft eyes and let Paula lead him. Together they crossed the distance separating him from his family, finally ready to become officially – or at least as officially as they could being internationally wanted criminals and all – part of it.

When Martín reached the small gathering, he kissed Paula on the cheek before joining Andrés in front of his brother. Sergio, having been charged to officiate, stood in the middle, Raquel and Nairobi, respectively Andrés’ and Martín’s witnesses, on each side, and their friends took place behind them, aware of the chance they had to witness such a ceremony. As Andrés still didn't talk much, they had chosen to forgo the vows but what Martín had forgotten was that even if Andrés didn’t talk, he had no problems singing in public. So he was surprised when Sergio turned to his brother in the middle of the ceremony and Andrés took his hands, an excited light shining in his eyes.

 _  
For all the times you stood by me  
_ _For all the truth that you made me see  
_ _For all the joy you brought to my life  
_ _For all the wrong that you made right  
_ _For every dream you made come true  
_ _For all the love I found in you  
_ _I’ll be forever thankful, baby  
_ _You’re the one who help me up  
_ _Never let me fall  
_ _You’re the one who saw me through it all_

  
Andrés was transfigured by the feelings he could see in Martín’s face, basking in the love he could see in his eyes and the warm feeling spreading in his chest when he saw Martín like that.

The first time he had felt it, they had been holed up in the most disgusting flat Andrés had ever seen. It had been the first place secure enough for them to stop running. Their last robbery had turned sour when the cops had gotten there sooner than they had anticipated, but they had managed to get out safe and with the jewels they had come to steal. They had been living and working together for three years – or two marriages as Martín liked to remind him – and it had been the first time something went wrong. 

They had been there for three days and Andrés had suddenly realized that something had changed in the way Martín looked at him – or not quite looked at him as it turned out. He would always see that strange light in his friend’s eyes when their gaze would cross and the slight blush on Martín’s cheeks when he would brush against him, that hadn’t been there before. Martín would always be the one to break the link their stare formed and a sad look would appear on his face when he would shake his head as if he was trying to dislodge something from his mind. At first Andrés hadn’t understood what was happening. 

It hadn’t been the first time they had shared a room or even a bed. Since that day in Buenos Aires, when Andrés had gone to get Martín’s stuff from his mother’s place, they hadn’t left each other’s side. But in the last few days, something had changed and Andrés hadn’t known what. And he didn’t like not knowing. So he had started to watch Martín. And he had felt confused at the feelings growing in his chest. He had always known that Martín was beautiful, but Andrés had been very much straight. And even if his artist’s eyes could see the beauty in the soft curve of his neck, the strong jaw and the mesmerizing blue of his eyes, even that small gap between his teeth was adorable, Andrés hadn’t liked him like that. 

It had been the moment Andrés realized what was really going on with his friend. He had known from the beginning that Martín was gay and that had never been a problem between them. But the sudden realization that maybe Martín liked him more than he should hadn’t been something Andrés had been prepared for and he didn’t know what to think or how to act.

In the end it hadn’t mattered, he hadn’t done anything and they had kept living together as if nothing had changed. But Andrés had made sure to check if Martín’s light was still there from time to time. It was selfish, he had known it, but Martín had become indispensable to him and he didn’t want to lose him. Martín had been the only constant light in his life, no matter what happened he would always be here for Andrés and Andrés had slowly become addicted to the warmth he felt in his chest every time the other man would smile at him or touch him in the most innocent way. It would always stir something he didn’t want to look too closely at but would relish all the same. 

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_ _You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
_ _You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
_ _You saw the best that was in me  
_ _Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
_ _You gave me faith ‘cause you believed  
_ _I’m everything I am  
_ _Because you loved me_

  
Martín was crying openly now, the lyrics touching him as deeply as the bullets that left scars on Andrés’ chest and Andrés wiped the tears away from him cheeks, kissing his lips tenderly, thanking him silently for all the times Martín had been here to help him out when he had been hopeless, even before they got together. 

The first time his wife left him, Andrés hadn’t understood what was happening. He had loved the woman deeply, she had been so soft and beautiful. Smart too. A perfect match. Or so he had thought until she threw a porcelain plate to his head before storming out of the house the three of them shared to never return.

Andrés had drunk himself sick that night and only Martín’s presence at his side had helped him through the night. They had known each other for a year when Sylvia had left him and, even though he had taken Martín from his home country to bring him to Spain with him, they hadn’t known each other that much at the time. Sylvia had been his whole focus as soon as he had met her and he had treated Martín as a pet whose master had lost interest in. But that night, Andrés had realized how mistaken he had been. How badly he had treated his friend. So after recovering from the worst hangover of his life, he had tried to make it up to the man, focussing entirely on him. They had spent one of the best years of his life. Together they had left a trail of devastation across Europe. Andrés had promised Martín he would show him the world when he had taken him from Argentina and the world he showed him, in the form of robberies. 

It had been the moment he had met the woman who would become his second wife and Martín had retracted to the shadows that Andrés had realized that he may have been the one showing Martín the world, but Martín had been the one teaching him to truly live in it. To enjoy what life had to offer. He had realized how important Martín had been for him and that had been what had broken his marriage with Sara. 

She had been the perfect girlfriend for Andrés and a friend to Martín until the moment she had had the ring on her finger. As soon as they had come back from their honeymoon, she had turned vicious toward Martín and Andrés had felt the pain Martín had tried to hide as if it had been his own. But still, Martín had stayed at his side, shouldering the blunt of his mistake fully by himself. He had even tried to convince Andrés that it wasn’t important if Sara didn’t like him as long as Andrés was happy. But Andrés had divorced the harpy and once again Martín had been here when he had needed him. Always his faithful companion. 

_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
_ _You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
_ _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
_ _You said no star was out of reach  
_ _You stood by me and I stood tall  
_ _I had you love and I had it all  
_ _I’m grateful for each day you gave me  
_ _Maybe I don’t know that much  
_ _But I know this much is true  
_ _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

  
Images of their time together after his last wedding filled Andrés with another sort of heat.

Soft hands running on his skin, a mouth, warm and wet, trailing a string of kiss lower and lower on his chest until he had to fist his hands into the bedsheets to keep from burying his fingers in blond locks of hair, a tongue working him higher and higher until he fell over the precipice, the feeling of skin against skin, the tightness around him when he would bury himself into Martín’s heat.

Martín had shown him what it really felt to be loved by someone who really knew you and accepted you as you were. With Martín, Andrés had never had to pretend. From the beginning, he had been himself, exposing the many flaws of his personality, his cruelty, selfishness and possessiveness, and Martín had stayed with him no matter how much an asshole Andrés had been. His love had been a constant in his life even when he hadn’t realized how much he loved Martín, Andrés had basked in the love Martín had shown him. He hadn’t seen it at the time, but now it was obvious. Every single thing Martín had done, leaving Argentina, using his knowledge in engineering to help Andrés with his heists, participating in those robberies, putting up with his wives… everything had been done in the name of the love Martín felt for him, and Andrés couldn’t express how grateful he was that Martín had been strong and sure enough in his feelings to keep pursuing him and finally make the first step and kiss him that awful day at the monastery. 

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_ _You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
_ _You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
_ _You saw the best that was in me  
_ _Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
_ _You gave me faith ‘cause you believed  
_ _I’m everything I am  
_ _Because you loved me_

  
Andrés was perfectly aware that he had survived his imprisonment thanks to Martín. Even if he wasn’t capable yet to tell him, to thank him, he knew deep down that without Martín, he would have broken way sooner and Raquel would never have had the chance to come and rescue him. 

He may have done everything he could to forget his name – his real name – but Palermo had stayed in his mind all the time. Each time Alicia would ask another question, Palermo’s face would appear in Andrés’ mind and tell him to be strong, to keep quiet for his brother’s safety and for the rest of the gang. But never for himself. Even in his mind, Palermo had been selfless when it came to Andrés’ well being. He had known every time they hurt him that Palermo was close, he could have sworn he had even felt his hands on him sometimes, helping him to get up or soothing the bruises with a soft caress when they would leave him alone in his cell.

Palermo had been his strength during that year and a half. And Martín had been his strength since the moment he set foot on the island. He knew what he had put Martín through after getting to the island with Raquel and Sergio. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself. At first he had thought that they had found another way to torture him. That Martín wasn’t real and that if he let his guard down they would make him talk and he would endanger everyone, and more importantly Palermo.

It had taken two months for him to realize that Martín was indeed real and not a trick of his mind and when that realization finally sank in, he had reached to him and taken his hand. 

_  
You were always there for me  
_ _The tender wind that carried me  
_ _A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
_ _You've been my inspiration  
_ _Through the lies you were the truth  
_ _My world is a better place because of you_

  
After that first contact, Martín had kept touching him carefully as if he were a wild animal the other man wanted to tame. And, to be perfectly honest, Andrés hadn’t been far from it. He had been skittish around everybody except for Raquel, and Martín's carefulness and tenderness had been exactly what he had needed at the time. His beautiful _ingeniero_ had known from the start what to do, how to act, to make sure Andrés would feel at ease. 

Waking up in his arms that first morning had been the happiest moment of this new life he had to learn to live in. It had been the step he had needed to take to get his life back and he was happy Martín had been the one with him when he found the courage to do it. He had been scared senseless when he had woken up with arms around his body, but the scent of Martín’s skin had calmed him down as fast as the fear had entered his body. He was safe. Martín was here and nothing could ever happen to him as long as he was in his soulmate’s arms. So he had kissed his chest tenderly, telling him silently that it was okay. He was okay. 

They had been in the same position when the door had silently opened and Andrés had tensed, Martín’s arms pulling him even closer, protecting him, before they had recognized Raquel. She had come to see if everything was alright with them as it had been the first night she didn’t have to come and calm Andrés down. She had smiled at the sight of the two of them entangled in the bedsheets, their bodies as close as it had been humanly possible without breaching that last barrier. 

They had joined Raquel and Sergio in the kitchen soon after and Andrés had watched with fascination the interactions between Martín and Raquel’s daughter – Paula, he had learned later. He had smiled at the sweet lady who tried to force food on him every two minutes and had been sad to learn that Alzheimer’s disease was slowly taking her mind.

And during the whole meal, even when he was talking and smiling to Paula, Martín’s hand never left his, squeezing reassuringly every time Andrés would tense when someone would make a movement he hadn’t anticipated or when Mariví would try to touch him. He could be honest enough with himself now to realize that it hadn’t been the most practical way to eat breakfast, but he had needed the contact at the time. He had tried to suppress his reactions by trying to hide behind the broken mask he used to wear before, but Martín had seen through his maneuver and had soon led him out of the kitchen. They had spent the day on the beach, walking in the sand hand in hand. They even took a bath in the ocean when the sun had become too hot. 

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_ _You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_ _You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_ _You saw the best there was in me  
_ _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_ _You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
_ _I'm everything I am  
_ _Because you loved me_

  
When the sun had started to set, Martín had led him to their room and had run a bath for him to get rid of the sand and salt on his skin. Andrés had been grateful and nervous at the same time. He didn’t like bathrooms anymore. He used to spend hours getting ready in front of the mirror after having basked in the warmth of a long shower. But now, entering a bathroom was an ordeal, he had to prepare himself mentaly to step foot into the tiled room, repeat in his mind that it wasn’t the same room, that nobody was waiting to hurt him behind the door. But with Martín’s hand in his, he walked into the room without a second thought, drawing strength from the man beside him.

He had let Martín undress him slowly, feeling his chest fill with love with each kiss Martín would leave on his exposed skin. Martín had stopped when Andrés had tensed and taken a step back the moment the other man had tried to kiss one of the scars on his chest. He hadn’t been ready for that yet. Hell he didn’t even find the strength to look at them when he was putting his shirt on in the morning;

“It’s ok,” Martín had breathed, kissing his shoulder instead before nodding to the bathtub.

“Join me?” Andrés had asked under his breath. He still didn’t like to talk out loud, fearing he would betray some secret, but it was Martín, his soulmate, the love of his life, with him, so he didn’t have to fear. Martín knew all his secrets… Or at least used to, now there were things Andrés didn’t want his partner to know. Not yet. 

He had watched Martín take his clothes off and step into the bath with light speed, the most beautiful smile Andrés had ever seen on his lips. Once settled against the back of the bathtub, Martín had extended his hand, waiting patiently for Andrés to join him. When he finally found the courage to do it, Andrés had sunk into the water, his back to Martín’s chest, sitting between his spread legs, he had finally felt at home. His head leaning on Martín’s shoulder, the man’s arms around his waist, Andrés had kissed the corner of his jaw, his body heating at the soft gasp Martín had let out.

He had felt the desire curl in his lower belly at the way Martín’s hands travelled down his torso, caressing his thighs, his mouth sucking tenderly at his pulse point. But when Martín had tried to take the next step, Andrés’ fingers had curled around his wrist to stop him. He had seen the disappointment in his lover’s eyes, but it had disappeared as soon as it had appeared and Andrés had kissed him on the lips to thank him for understanding. They hadn’t left the bath until the water had been freezing cold and had retreated to their bed after drying each other, lying in each other’s arms and kissing tenderly until they both fell asleep. 

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_ _You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_ _You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_ _You saw the best there was in me  
_ _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_ _You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
_ _I'm everything I am  
_ _Because you loved me_

  
Andrés had kept making progress each day but he still couldn’t let Martín touch him the way they both desperately needed. That’s the reason he blurred his proposal one evening as they were laying on their bed, bare chested and Martín was tenderly kissing his scars. It had taken him weeks to let him do it, but he had missed the feeling of his lover’s lips on his skin so much that he had gotten over his fear and let him touch him where he felt the most vulnerable. Martín had been lying between his spread legs, elbows on each side of his body supporting his weight but Andrés knew he couldn’t miss the hardness pressed to his belly as much as Andrés couldn’t miss how Martín would periodically thrust his hips into the mattress to relieve some of the tension. 

“Marry me,” he suddenly blurred in a moan when Martín bit into his side a little bit harder than he used to.

“What?” Martín asked, raising his head to look at his lover, eyes wide.

“Marry me?” he repeated, eyebrow crooked, a lopsided smile on his lips. He almost looked like the Andrés from before at that moment. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Martín exclaimed, crawling up his body to kiss him messily, all tongue and teeth. “I love you so much,” he added after breaking the kiss and pepering Andrés’s face with small loving kisses.

“I love you too,” Andrés replied. It had been the first time since he came back from the dead that he said the words and it earned him another kiss on the lips.

So they had started to plan. At first Sergio had been less than enthusiastic, even more when Martín had insisted on having Nairobi at the ceremony. But after a few chosen words with Raquel and a night on the couch, Sergio relented and organized a way to get not only Nairobi but Helsinki and Marseille too to the island. It took three weeks and a lot of phone calls and money to finally see the boat that was bringing their friends appear on the horizon. 

Andrés had stayed inside while the rest of his family had gotten to the docks to welcome their friends. After Raquel had explained what had happened after the heist – it seemed that Sergio hadn’t been so oblivious after all –, how Nairobi had taken care of Martín, Andrés had understood why Martín had been so insistent for Nairobi to be there. But he still wasn’t sure he was mentaly stable enough not to freak out if Nairobi tried to hug him. And she would try to hug him. So it had been decided that Martín would break the news of his not death and explain the situation before Andrés would go and meet with them.

He knew the exact moment Sergio told them he was alive, he saw them all – except for Marseille of course – freeze, silence falling on the whole group, before they all turned to the house Andrés was watching from, hidden in the shadows of the front door. He saw Martín grab Nairobi by the wrist stopping her on her way to the house and talk to her and Helsinki for a few minutes, his hands gesturing to the house and his chest from time to time. When he finally stopped talking and they all nodded, Andrés took it as his cue to finally get out and join them. 

He smiled at the snicker that left Nairobi lips when she saw his hair tied at the base of his skull, a few curls having escaped the hair band. 

“Nice hair,” she smiled, taking a step toward him. Andrés smiled at her, he had always liked her and he liked her even more knowing what she’d done to help Martín after the heist. “Can I hug you?” she asked sheepishly. 

Andrés took a deep breath before nodding his head and watched as she carefully crossed the distance between them and without making any brusque movement, she engulfed him in a soft hug miles away from the exuberance he had known from her in the past. He had crossed Martín’s eyes over Nairobi’s shoulder and had smiled at the look in the other man’s eyes.

 _  
I'm everything I am  
_ _Because you loved me_

  
The last words left his lips and a sobbing Martín threw himself in his arms and Andrés didn’t even flinch, pulling him against his chest and kissing the crown of his head, hiding his own tears. The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur for both of them, the only things sticking out were the light in their eyes when they said ‘I do’ and Nairobi’s catcalls when they kissed with way too much tongue for a public event. 


	2. It is you (I have loved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had spent the evening drinking, talking and laughing and Andrés had felt better than he had in months, as if the past two years hadn’t existed, as if he were still the man who entered the Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre with red coveralls and a Dalí mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys. The last part of this series. They lived happily ever after... or maybe not, that's up to you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comment. Every single one made my day.
> 
> The song's [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTlBx1lFZ4A)

After a way too long and heated kiss for a public display, Andrés and Martín had accepted the congratulations of their friends and family. Andrés had laughed out loud at the dumbstruck face Martín made when Sergio had kissed him fully on the lips before calling him _hermanito._

Once they were done with that ritual, they all retired to the table where alcohol – picked with care by Martín and Nairobi – and food – prepared with love by Andrés and Raquel – waited for them. They had spent the evening drinking, talking and laughing and Andrés had felt better than he had in months, as if the past two years hadn’t existed, as if he were still the man who entered the _Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre_ wearing red coveralls and a Dalí mask.

Everybody was a little bit tipsy when Paula walked out the house with a bluetooth speaker and the smartphone they only used for music, a strange glint in her eyes. Andrés watched her lock eyes with Martín and he knew that the two of them had prepared something. 

“You promised me the first dance, Tío,” the girl said when she reached the couple.

Martín had been draped over Andrés most of the evening, his hand always touching him, caressing his thigh under the table or his arm, his fingers playing with the golden ring on Andrés’ finger or just kissing him tenderly every time Andrés would look at him – which was too often if Sergio’s opinion was asked. 

“Isn’t the first dance reserved for the newly wed couple?” Nairobi asked, having heard them from her spot beside Martín even though she had been deep in conversation with Helsinki about something or another Andrés hadn’t cared enough for to eavesdrop.

“Do you mind, _corazón_ ?” Martín asked Andrés and the other man simply shook his head and chuckled at the girl’s enthusiasm when she pulled on Martín’s arm. “I love you,” he breathed against Andrés’ lips before disentangling himself from his husband – _husband!_ – and following Paula to the spot that had been designated as the dance floor. 

“You really don’t mind, do you?” Raquel asked from the chair beside him, her eyes on the couple already dancing to the blaring pop song her daughter had chosen. 

“Not at all,” Andrés replied in a soft voice, watching his husband move his body like a drunken newborn giraffe with the small girl trying with more or less success to imitate him. 

He loved to see Martín so carefree, his cheeks flushed and eyes shining with mirth. It was the only way he wanted to see the love of his life ever again. Happy. He watched as more people joined them on the dance floor finally leaving only Sergio, Marseille and himself sitting at the table. 

“I’m happy for you, hermano,” Sergio said, sliding into Raquel’s vacated chair. “And I’m sorry about… You know… I should never have said that. I should have had faith in you and your feelings for Martín.” Sergio put his hand on Andrés’ arm carefully, making sure not to startle him. 

“I understand why you did it, Sergio,” Andrés replied in a smile, turning his eyes to his brother. “But it’s in the past. I’m not the same man I was at the time, and neither is Martín,” Andrés added in what must have been the longest conversation he had had with his brother since he got to the island.

“I guess it’s time to see what the two of them had spent hours planning in the last two days,” Sergio said when he saw Martín and Paula make their way back to the table, the same mischievous smile on their lips. Martín had a very bad influence on the little girl, he realized suddenly. 

Andrés looked at the grin on Martín’s lips and knew he was in for a big surprise. He watched him whisper something in Paula’s ear and the girl took the phone and started to scroll down the playlist.

“May I have this dance, _mi amor_?” Martín asked in a soft voice, extending his hand for Andrés to take, his eyes full of love. 

“I’d be delighted, _querido_ ,” Andrés murmured, taking his hand and letting him lead the way to the dance floor. 

Once in the middle of their small group, Martín wrapped his arms around Andrés’ body, pulling him as close as possible and started to sway in rhythm with the music that filled the air around them. His face buried into Andrés’ neck, his lips grazing his skin, Martín started to sing softly. His voice just loud enough for Andrés to hear.

_  
There is something that I see  
_ _In the way you look at me  
_ _There's a smile, there's a truth  
_ _In your eyes_

  
Their eyes locked, Andrés’ hand traveling up Martín’s back to caress his neck and cheeks tenderly before brushing his lips against Martín’s in an aerial kiss full of love. Smiling softly, Andrés saw his lover’s eyes fill with tears when his voice rose into the night to join Martín’s.

_  
But in an unexpected way  
_ _On this unexpected day  
_ _Could it mean this is where I belong  
_ _It is you I have loved all along_

  
Silence had fallen around them. Everybody was looking at them, marveling at the tenderness the couple embodied at that moment. For such assholes, Nairobi couldn’t help but feel her heart melting at the sight of the two of them together. 

_  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
_ _You're the home my heart searched for so long  
_ _And it is you I have loved all along_

  
Every phrase of the song was punctuated by a kiss or the brush of a hand, their bodies moving together as one. 

_  
There were times I ran to hide  
_ _Afraid to show the other side  
_ _Alone in the night without you_

  
“I’m sorry,” Andrés mouthed knowing how deeply that evening in the monastery had hurt Martín. The night he had been a coward and left his soulmate crying against a cold wall in their chapel after having broken his heart with a kiss and a few words. 

  
_But I know just who you are  
_ _And I know you hold my heart  
_ _Finally this is where I belong  
_ _And it is you I have loved all along_

  
His fingers pulling softly at Andrés’ soft curls, Martín kissed him, confirming silently that he had been forgiven a long time ago and that there was nothing to be sorry about anymore. They loved each other deeply and it was the only thing that mattered right now. 

_  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
_ _You're the home my heart searched for so long  
_ _It is you I have loved all along_

  
Andrés had been a moron, both of them knew it. But he had found the courage to correct his mistakes and make sure that the love of his life would never be heartbroken ever again. Not because of him. Of course he had been wrong in his assumption that he would be able to keep his word. The Spanish _policía_ had made a liar out of him by taking him away from his soulmate for more than a year, but in that moment, he swore to never leave the man in his arms ever again.

_  
Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
_ _Your love rushes through my veins  
_ _And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
_ _As I look into your perfect face_

  
Fingers tracing Martín’s features, soft fingertips caressing his brows, a thumb brushing against his cheekbone, the movement dying on his lips, Martín melted at the burning look Andrés was giving him. A promise of a night he would never forget.

_  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
_ _You're the home my heart searched for so long  
_ _It is you I have loved  
_ _It is you I have loved  
_ _It is you I have loved all along_

  
Foreheads pressed together, they breathed the last chorus in perfect harmony before joining their lips in a loving kiss. And, as the last notes of the song rang into the still night, they finally realized that everybody was looking at them, most of them with wet cheeks and a soft smile on their lips. 

With a chuckle, Andrés brushed one last time his lips to Martín’s and took his hand to lead him back to the table. They would have time to enjoy each other later, for now Andrés wanted to spend time with his family and seeing him so at ease was all Martín could ask for right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have one last song picked that would fit perfectly with one more scene, but I don't know if I should...  
> Once again, thank you so much for you kudos and comments!
> 
> Feel free to come and talk with me on [Tumblr](https://histoireeternelle.tumblr.com/). I don't bite, promise (unless it's asked really nicely)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk on [Tumblr](https://histoireeternelle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
